


Two Vengeful Uncles Destroy to the Beat

by Ghxstchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Killing, Mild Gore, Murder, Oranges, Please Kill Me, Who needs sleep, this isn’t very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstchan/pseuds/Ghxstchan
Summary: More crack fics for y’all
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	Two Vengeful Uncles Destroy to the Beat

Hajime Hinata was thinking about Nagito Komeada again. Nagito was a stoned out of his mind crazy with hair arm and tall eye.

Hajime walked over to the window and reflected on his dry surroundings. He had always hated wet A Beach In The Middle Of The Ocean with its wasteful, worried water. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a stoned out of his mind figure of Nagito Komeada.

Hajime gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a purple eyes, mean, blood drinker with skinny arm and red eye. His friends saw him as a brainy, breakable boring. Once, he had even saved a few fish that was stuck in a drain.

But not even a purple eyes person who had once saved a few fish that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Nagito had in store today.

The sunny teased like mad cat, making Hajime oop. Hajime grabbed an ugly empty orange juice container that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Hajime stepped outside and Nagito came closer, he could see the knobbly glint in his eye.

Nagito glared with all the wrath of 803 witchy clumsy cat. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want murder."

Hajime looked back, even more oop and still fingering the ugly empty orange juice container. "Nagito, flip the sky you dog," he replied.

They looked at each other with mad feelings, like two bad, blue-eyed bull very angry at a very too high to function death day, which had hyperpop music playing in the background and two vengeful uncles destroy to the beat.

Suddenly, Nagito lunged forward and tried to punch Hajime in the face. Quickly, Hajime grabbed the ugly empty orange juice container and brought it down on Nagito's skull.

Nagito's hair arm trembled and his tall eye wobbled. He looked dying, his emotions raw like a whispering, wonderful weed.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Nagito Komeada was dead.

Hajime Hinata went back inside and made himself a nice drink of orange juice~

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

~Hajime woke up in a cold sweat.  
“What in the ever living fuck was that dream..?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a ship you want me to randomly generate feel free to suggest!


End file.
